


Close to You

by casualhomesatanism



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disabled Character, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Trans Character, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, condom use, heelll yeeeeeahhhhhhhhh safe communicative consensual sexsxsss, no gendered/genital-based slurs, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualhomesatanism/pseuds/casualhomesatanism
Summary: angsty college boys having sweet fluffy sex. because this world needs more respectful porn w/trans characters.





	Close to You

“You really ought’a be takin’ care of your _own_ legs, Genji.”

 

Genji tipped his head back and growled, trying to ignore the way his face flushed in response to Jesse’s hands kneading his scarred knees. “They’re already healed. Besides, how else will I get you to touch me?”

 

“Um.” Jesse looked up and raised an eyebrow. “I’m givin’ you a lovely, romantic massage because I desperately want to touch you, not the other way around.”

 

A soft snort. “I wouldn’t touch my own body if I weren’t attached to it. In it. It. Whatever.”

 

Jesse shook his head and moved from Genji’s legs to his right arm, gently rolling the base of his prosthetic between both hands. “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous. Don’t try an’ tell me otherwise, darlin’.”

 

“You didn’t know me before, though.”

 

“I’ve seen pictures. Y’were beautiful then, you’re gorgeous now. Is it that hard to put together?”

 

No response. Jesse was used to Genji’s self-deprecating misery concerning his own body, and he knew that slow, gentle affection almost always eased his friend’s spirits. Well— _friend_ still didn’t feel like the right word, but he didn’t really know what to call them; they’d kissed a whole bunch of times and were already past mutual _I love you’s,_ and yet they hadn’t put a name on whatever the hell they were doing together.

 

“Jesse,” grumbled Genji after a long moment of silence, his eyes fixed on the tiny but growing patch of hair on Jesse’s chin. “Do you want to have sex? With me?”

 

Jesse’s throat went dry. Half of his mind screamed _yes, dear Lord, I thought you’d never ask_ while the other half told him to get the fuck out of the room and hide his face until he was back home, wedged between Gabe and Ana on the couch where no beautiful, clueless men could get to him like this. Before he could consciously decide, his mouth moved for him, stuttering out a “w-well, I mean. Uh. Duh.”

 

“Is that. Does that mean yes?” Genji looked genuinely confused, which calmed Jesse a tiny bit.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

But Genji still didn’t move, instead studying Jesse’s face with furrowed brows and his scar-split lips pulled to one side. “We haven’t talked about this in a while, and I know it’s—not comfortable for you to talk about. You can say no, Jesse. Whether we’re ready or not, I love you the same.”

 

“No, no, I—yes, I really do want to, I’m just…” He huffed out an angry breath, breaking eye contact and staring into the quilt through the space between Genji’s knees. “It’s. I haven’t been with anyone since, uh, Deadlock. And it was never something I particularly enjoyed. So I sometimes wondered if I ever would be able to, y’know? Or if I’d just be… scared. Not to mention dysphoric.”

 

“I understand that. It is a reasonable fear.”

 

Jesse’s voice softens so that Genji has to lean in to hear him. “I think if anyone would make it better for me, though, it’d be you.”

 

Even as his face spread slowly into a smile, Genji’s heart fluttered with conflicting emotions, mainly outright fury at the circumstances that had led Jesse to this point. He lifted his left hand to Jesse’s face, stroking his fingers through his friend’s thick sideburns, and leaned closer. “Can I kiss you?”

 

Jesse didn’t even finish nodding before he leaned in to meet Genji halfway.

 

They kissed with the same slow, liquid warmth as always, sliding back down to lay side-by-side on Genji’s bed as he relieved the pressure from his prosthetic arm. Jesse slipped an arm around Genji’s waist to help support him while Genji tilted his head just enough that their noses mushed together between them, drawing a soft giggle from Jesse. “Are you laughing at me, McCree? I don’t _have_ to kiss you—”

 

“I’m laughin’ with you. Please don’t stop.”

 

Already, Jesse was uncomfortably aware of Genji’s shirtless chest pressed up against him, particularly since Genji was (as usual) wearing nothing but a tiny pair of shorts. As a fiery blush spread across his face and up to his ears, Genji leaned back and slipped his flesh hand under the edge of Jesse’s shirt to graze his belly. “Is this alright?”

 

“Mm-hm.” Genji’s fingers weren’t soft, due to the calloused scars across his palms, but they were tender enough as they lifted the shirt up and over his head that Jesse’s whole body broke into shivers. “Sorry,” he mumbled, though Genji was already occupied with petting his arm and mouthing gently at his neck in an effort to soothe him.

 

Then his wandering hand found the edge of Jesse’s binder. “Do you want to keep this on?” he whispered into Jesse’s neck. “I know some people are more comfortable—”

 

“Genji, that’s not safe.”

 

“Well, I don’t know, maybe if you’re having really calm sex…”

 

Jesse laughed despite himself and guided both of Genji’s hands to the back of the binder. “Help me get it off, will you?”

 

“You can’t get it off on your own?!”

 

“Of course I can,” hissed Jesse. “It’s just nice to have someone else do the work.”

 

Genji smirked, dimpling the scar tissue on one side of his face, and Jesse’s mind started chanting _beautiful, beautiful, holy fuck he’s so beautiful._ “In that case, I’m more than happy to help.” His eyes stayed on Jesse as he pulled his binder off over his head and tossed it on the floor with Jesse’s shirt. “Are you alright with having your chest touched?”

 

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure. “I. Uh. I don’t actually know. Never tried.” Genji made a face. “I think so, but I’ll tell you if it’s… not. Not okay, that is.”

 

“I won’t push you,” murmured Genji as he leaned back into Jesse’s neck and pulled them flush against each other again. “There’s plenty of other fun to be had.”

 

Jesse snorted. While his mouth was occupied with nibbling along the edge of Jesse’s jaw, Genji’s hands fell to his waist, where he fondled the layer of fat at Jesse’s side. His left hand drifted down to squeeze Jesse’s butt, only to retreat when Jesse jumped and giggled anxiously into Genji’s mouth. As Jesse settled back down, chest pressed to Genji’s, he was flooded with warm arousal at the feeling of _so much_ skin on skin. His breath felt light and dizzying, and his entire face was burning up, but it was wonderful, especially when Genji pulled back and kissed his nose.

 

“You’re trembling, Jesse. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m—I’m fine, sweetheart. S-sorry.”

 

Genji ran his flesh hand up the broad plane of Jesse’s back, then buried it in his hair. Though he had decent control over his prosthetic hand, Jesse was glad that Genji knew better than to get it anywhere near his hair, since he’s not sure either of them would make it out alive. “I could kiss you forever. Have I told you that?”

 

A fresh wave of warmth spread over Jesse’s face. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Well, now you know.” Another tiny kiss, this time on his lips. “I’m cold. Let’s get under the covers.”

 

Jesse had no idea how Genji could possibly be _cold_ when he was blushing hard enough to heat the entire floor, but after he helped him maneuver the remnants of his legs under the covers, Jesse couldn’t deny the utter joy of being here—alone together, safe, cuddled beneath a pile of blankets—with Genji.

 

For a few minutes, they were content to giggle into each other’s mouths as the air between them grew stickier with sweat. One of Genji’s knees slipped between Jesse’s legs, and he gasped silently, his stomach clenching with anticipation. But Genji didn’t push any further until Jesse got tired of his own (obnoxiously tight) jeans and wriggled out of them. Feeling Genji’s thighs with his own bare legs was that much better. This feeling, being so excited to just share a tiny twin bed with such a fantastic person, was completely new to Jesse, and he planned to savor it.

 

When Jesse’s nervous energy finally got the better of him, he slid his hands under the waistband of Genji’s shorts and palmed his ass—which, to his surprise, reduced Genji to a whimpering putty in his arms. _Note to self,_ thought Jesse. “No underwear, Genji? Hm?”

 

Genji snorted. “You know me well enough to know that’s a stupid question.”

 

Jesse didn’t reply, preferring instead to pull the thin shorts down Genji’s thighs and chuck them off the bed. He wasn’t paying attention, but apparently he managed to hit the laundry basket dead-on, because Genji shouted “BUCKETS!” directly into his ear.

 

“Genji, _please,”_ Jesse laughed, “no one says that anymore!”

 

“Uh, I do. And I’m cool, so everyone says it.”

 

The cool metal of Genji’s prosthetic hand on his hip surprised Jesse, but he found himself enjoying it more than he expected. “Whatever. Just mind my eardrums next time, okay?”

 

Genji only giggled in response. Before Jesse could duck back in to kiss him again, though, he pressed a finger to Jesse’s mouth and leaned back, his face suddenly serious. “You already know I’m a kinky shit and everything’s fair game,” he muttered. “Is anything off-limits for you?”

 

“I mean. It’s been a few years, so don’t get _too_ freaky on me, but, like. If you’re asking about… parts, it’s all okay. I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to, Genji, I trust you.”

 

“What do you want to do, then. Should I, uh—”

 

Jesse cleared his throat, wishing he weren’t as embarrased as he was all of a sudden. “Whatever you’re about to say, the answer is yes.” Before Genji could continue his questioning, Jesse ran out of impulse control and brushed his knuckles up Genji’s thigh until his fingers grazed his dick. That melts Genji’s words into soft whimpers instantly, of which Jesse continues to take advantage of as he palms Genji firmly enough to hide his shaking fingers. For the first time in his life, this feels good—throwing himself into someone else’s pleasure, losing track of the sticky wetness between his own legs. _“Fuck,_ Genji, have I told you how damn _hot_ you are in the last thirty minutes?”

 

“No. Please continue,” Genji panted against his mouth.

 

“You are. You are unbelievable, so _fucking_ beautiful.” Jesse’s voice was starting to shake in addition to his hands, and Genji reached down to still the fingers working his length. When Jesse stared at him in confusion, Genji just shook his head and finally stripped off Jesse’s underwear, keeping eye contact the entire time with a dark intensity that made Jesse’s gut tremble.

 

Gentle and agonizingly slow, Genji leaned down to press a kiss to Jesse’s sternum, then pushed him onto his back. “You’re very tense,” he murmured into Jesse’s stomach, “and I don’t want to hurt you. Is it alright if I help you relax a bit?”

 

Jesse nodded once he realized that he couldn’t squeeze words out of his throat.

 

“Also.” Genji’s mouth descended again, this time to scrape his teeth up the inside of one of Jesse’s thighs, while his hand kneaded the other. “I’ve wanted to know what you taste like for so fucking long.”

 

That alone could’ve been enough for Jesse to lose his mind, but then Genji’s tongue touched him at last and every continuous thought left him. For a few moments, the only thing in his head was empty static, until he processed that Genji was making soft, reverent noises against his skin, as if just going down on him was a religious experience in and of itself. Jesse spared a glance down, met Genji’s eyes—maybe it really _was_ a religious experience, because those burning black eyes were fixated fully on Jesse’s face and overflowing with love. When Genji slipped two fingers inside him, Jesse bit back a sob and forced his eyes shut again.

 

Genji’s prosthetic hand stroked his hip as gently as he could manage while his flesh fingers curled upward and sent Jesse bucking up into Genji’s mouth, which only drew another satisfied groan from Genji. He whispered, mouth still pressed into the thick curls between Jesse’s legs, “Oh, Jesse. You—everything about you is so hot, I can’t believe you. Let me hear you, love. You don’t have to hide from me.”

 

“G— _ah_ —Gen…” Jesse didn’t even manage to spit out his name before Genji returned to sucking and nibbling at him, and Jesse threw his head back into the pillow and answered him with a senseless, whimpered plea as his legs tensed around Genji’s head. “Genji—please— _fuck_ —”

 

He felt more than heard the soft giggle that Genji let out. “I’m trying to do just that.”

 

“You… Genji, you feel so good, I’m—I—I n-need—”

 

Genji curled his fingers again, softer but more insistent this time, and the palm of his hand rubbed all the way up the length of Jesse’s crotch while his teeth nipped at Jesse’s thigh, and Jesse no longer knew how to breathe. He didn’t hear Genji asking him _what_ he needed, or if he was okay, because the ringing in his ears crescendoed and then tore through the rest of his body, turning to tremors and gasping cries as it moved down toward Genji’s fingers. It took several seconds for Jesse to come back to himself, and even longer for Genji’s words to process in his head. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you, Jesse? You look really out of it, I thought you were fine but then…”

 

“I’m okay,” Jesse gulped. “I… Well, to be honest, I don’t think I’ve ever actually. Had an orgasm. With someone else, at least.”

 

At this admission, Genji’s eyes went wide again. “I’m honored,” he murmured, cutting himself off as he let his fingers slip away and rose upward to kiss Jesse again. “And you taste fantastic, by the way.”

 

“Thank you, I guess?”

 

“Breathe, Jesse,” Genji whispered against Jesse’s shaking lips. “Do you feel good? If you’re getting too overwhelmed, we should stop now.”

 

“No!” Jesse surprised himself with his zeal. “No, yeah, I feel fuckin’ _amazing._ You are extremely good at that.”

 

Genji smirked in a way that implied that he was already well aware of his talent. “I try.” Leaning in to kiss him again, then tasting what he could only imagine was himself on Genji’s tongue, Jesse felt a fresh throb of need pass through his body. Sure, he felt more relaxed now, and slightly less self-conscious since Genji had thrown himself face-first into his crotch, but he needed something more. In a brief moment of confidence, he gripped Genji’s hair and pulled him back so that their lips were only a breath apart, and he was overwhelmed with satisfaction when Genji whined pitifully.

 

“I’m feelin’ a bit more relaxed, as you said,” he whispered, making sure that his breath traveled down Genji’s throat and sent him into shivers. “I want more of you. I want to feel you. _Please.”_

 

He opened his eyes to find Genji already staring at him as if he had just announced his status as a minor deity, and Jesse even could’ve sworn that Genji was starting to drool. “Yeah,” Genji responded, eloquent as ever. “Yeah. Let’s. Do that. Yes. I love you so much, Jesse, I want to be closer to you all the fucking time.”

 

“I know.” Again, Jesse bit back his emotions, determined not to cry when Genji was practically devouring him with his eyes.

 

Thankfully, the moment was interrupted as someone ran down the hallway past their room, screaming like they were being murdered. Typical for college, but all the same, it sent them both into a fit of laughter. Jesse was too warm and almost hysterically happy to process Genji reaching over to the bedside table, until he glanced over and saw that it was _full_ of condoms—not a reasonable number, but literally jammed to the brim, as if Genji had nothing better to store next to his bed.

 

“Uh… You haven’t been having sex, Genji. How are you supposed to use half a thousand fucking condoms?”

 

To his surprise, Genji blushed and looked away. “I didn’t get them on purpose, I just get excited when the school hands them out… I like the colors.”

 

Jesse fell right back into laughing, and continued to giggle into Genji’s neck as he plucked a condom from the drawer at random and somehow finagled it out of the wrapper with one hand. “Oh my god, Genji, it’s black. I didn’t know they even made black condoms. What the fuck?”

 

“It says.” Genji snorted and flopped back onto the bed, pulling Jesse on top of him. “The wrapper says ‘tuxedo.’ It’s _classy,_ Jesse.”

 

“There is nothing classy about colorful condoms, and you know it.”

 

Genji didn’t respond. The moment was strangely candid, Jesse watching with hazy eyes as Genji rolled the condom on and then wiped his hand on the sheet, only to reach for a tiny bottle of lube, apply, and wipe his hand again. With Genji beneath him, the light hit his eyes, and Jesse could see the deep brown shining through his irises—like embers, he thought, which seemed accurate as those eyes could easily burn holes into Jesse’s skin. “You still okay with this?” asked Genji, voice soft and serious again.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You’re in control, okay? Well, also, it’s hard to hold myself up with one limb, so I’d rather be under you. But also, you have control.”

 

Jesse nodded slowly and straddled Genji, unsurprised to find that his hand was shaking as he grasped Genji’s cock and positioned it at his opening. Despite feeling calmer than he had at first, Jesse knew full well that he was still tense, and it was obvious when he started to sink onto Genji and felt his muscles clench uncomfortably. He grunted and readjusted himself, only to wince as the head of Genji’s cock slipped into him.

 

“Does it hurt?” Genji whispered. “Breathe, Jesse. Don’t keep going if it hurts.”

 

“I’m just. Nervous.” Jesse shook his head; Genji sat up and scooted them backward together so that he could lean against the wall and wrap an arm around Jesse’s waist, and Jesse squealed as he felt the movement inside of himself. His thighs shivered with strain, but with Genji stroking his back and kissing along his jaw, he started to relax again and let himself slide down until Genji was buried in him.

 

There wasn’t enough space in Jesse’s head for all of the things he felt as Genji kissed him, messy and strong: the insides of his thighs pressed along the planes of Genji’s flanks; the warm friction where Genji’s arm pulled him in closer and pressed his hips downward; the gasps and whines Genji released into his mouth as they kissed without reservation. When he leaned back to breathe, Jesse finally processed the tears rushing down his cheeks. He started to apologize, only to be interrupted as Genji lifted his prosthetic hand to Jesse’s face and went completely still.

 

“You’re crying,” he whispered, as if it weren’t obvious already. “Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry, I’ll—”

 

“I-it’s not you. I was worried this would happen,” Jesse interjected.

 

“What? Are you okay?”

 

After a long, shaky inhale, Jesse met Genji’s eyes and leaned in to kiss him again, then rested his forehead on Genji’s. “No one has ever held me like this before, Genji.” His chest shuddered with a half-stifled sob. “I can’t tell you how good it feels to be—to finally be loved like this. I’ve been fixin’ to cry since we started, honestly. I know that’s not exactly sexy, but I can’t really keep myself in check anymore, darlin’, you mean so much to me…”

 

The static in Jesse’s ears was back, and he didn’t hear Genji whisper “I love you,” but his eyes spoke for him, spilling the words over and into Jesse everywhere they touched, solemn as a prayer. Genji’s hand moved up his back to rest between his shoulderblades and then pulled him forward and into the softest kiss of Jesse’s entire life. As Genji let him go, moving his hand back down again, Jesse braced his palms on Genji’s chest and rolled his hips, only to gasp at the throb of sensation spreading up his body from where he and Genji were connected. He stayed slow, moving with his own shaky breath, while Genji reached up to wipe the tears from his face. But they kept coming, and at this point, Jesse was so overstimulated that he could focus only on the firm slide of Genji’s cock inside him, because every other inch of contact was too much to process. In all honesty, he would’ve thought that coming once beforehand would have dulled the feeling at least a bit, but instead he felt the opposite, as if Genji’s sweet, nonsensical mumbling and the hands moving to grip his thighs were _electric._ He moved his hands up to Genji’s shoulders, spreading across scar tissue and dense muscle alike, and then all remaining sense in his mind dissipated when he rose almost entirely off of Genji and slammed himself back down.

 

 _“Jesse,”_ hissed Genji, “you’re gonna make me… _fuck,_ this is too good.” His breath came in shallow pants, which whipped like sand across Jesse’s hypersensitive skin. “This is what you do when you’re in control, hm? It seems I need to keep you in check.”

 

Before Jesse could ask what that meant, Genji’s fingers—human and metal—dug into his hips and started to guide his movements with increasing strength. He stayed gentle at first, forming small circles that brushed his own pelvis against the throbbing nub above Jesse’s opening and left him trying not to shout loud enough for half of campus to hear. Then Genji braced his thighs against the bed, gritted his teeth, and thrust up into Jesse, quick and sharp, until Jesse threw his head back with a wet giggle and said, “now you’re makin’ me feel like a _real_ cowboy, sweetheart.”

 

Genji blushed as red as Jesse had ever seen him. “I _knew_ that was some weird fetish thing,” he growled, before surging up and pushing Jesse flat onto his back. Vaguely, Jesse was impressed that Genji stayed fully sheathed in him the entire time, even as he settled on his elbows over Jesse and started to thrust in earnest.

 

“It’s not a weird fetish thing,” Jesse gasped. “It’s who I am, and I know for a fact that you love it.”

 

“I love everything about you,” Genji whispered into his neck. Though Jesse was already tingling all over with pleasure, he felt like something could be better, the angle just off. He pulled his legs up to clench his knees around Genji’s waist and gasped as Genji slipped a little deeper on the next thrust, but that moment of pleasure was quickly forgotten when Genji grabbed Jesse’s leg with his flesh hand and pulled it over his shoulder. Jesse wasn’t quite flexible enough to put both legs on Genji’s shoulders and still be comfortable, but one was more than enough to give him the angle he needed. His soft mewling gave way to desperate moans, while Genji kissed him like their lips were the only thing keeping them alive and growled low in his throat.

 

Jesse waited until Genji was nearly lost in his rhythm and buried both hands in his hair, then tugged just enough to really sting. The groan that it wrung from Genji prodded the growing warmth in Jesse’s belly, and he kept pulling in time with Genji’s thrusts, until Genji tilted his head back and gave Jesse space to mouth at his neck with a self-satisfied smirk. “J-J-Jess… oh, oh, _fuck_ me I can’t… Jesse, please,” he cried as he rolled them sideways, so that Genji’s flesh arm and Jesse’s leg were trapped under them both. The slightly off-kilter shift was, to Jesse’s surprise, fucking glorious. He yanked Genji’s hair back, gasped desperate profanities into the crook of Genji’s shoulder, and clawed sharp lines into his back with his other hand, and when Genji’s hips started to stutter as he fell out of rhythm, Jesse could already feel his body starting to fall apart.

 

He leaned into Genji’s ear and whispered, “You are my entire world, Genji Shimada, and I love you more than _anything.”_ With no reservations, Genji sobbed into Jesse’s neck, gave two more shuddering thrusts, and came. Jesse was so focused on Genji’s body that he didn’t really know where his own orgasm started or ended, only that everything had gone to static again and he couldn’t unlock his legs from around Genji’s waist even after he finally stilled and started to breathe again. Both of their faces were wet and puffy with tears, but when Jesse opened his eyes and touched his nose to Genji’s, he was intoxicated with shared bliss.

 

Neither of them had any idea how long they stayed there, pinned to the bed by their tangled limbs and breathing in each other’s warmth. Jesse’s hair was stuck to his forehead with a drying layer of sweat when Genji brushed a thumb across his cheek, disentangled his arm, and pulled out of him, leaving Jesse feeling uncomfortably empty. He voiced his displeasure with a petulant whine and tried to pull Genji back against his chest, though he couldn’t deny that all of his limbs were starting to fall asleep. “At least let me throw this condom out, will you? That’s gross,” Genji chuckled.

 

“But I never want to stop touching you. Ever.”

 

“You sound so drunk, Jesse.”

 

He giggled, watching Genji’s butt tense as he perched on the edge of the bed and cleaned himself up. “Jus’ drunk on you, babe.”

 

“I can’t believe you…”

 

“Seriously,” murmured Jesse. “This. Right now. Is the best I’ve ever felt.”

 

A long moment of silence followed, and Jesse almost started to worry that he had gone completely overboard with his affection. Then Genji turned and dove back onto him, littering kisses across his face, and tucking them both back under the covers where he snuggled up to Jesse with tears still streaking down his cheeks. “Me too, Jesse,” he whispered into Jesse’s lips. Genji had never sounded so sincere, so _vulnerable,_ and the honesty of the moment shook Jesse all the way through. “Me too.”

 

When Jesse fell asleep only minutes later, his dreams tasted like Genji whispering _I love you, I love you, I love you_ into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there i'm transmasc/genderfluid and have only ever had sex w one person and he was a cis guy who constantly misgendered me and ignored my dysphoria bc he was obsessed w boobs. sometimes i like to imagine what it would be like to have sex without erasing half my identity in the process. and jesse mccree is my undeserving muse in this imaginative process, apparently.
> 
> as for genji, i know very little about writing physical disabilities and i did some research but there's not really much information on Writing Smut with Triple Amputees... pls let me know if any of it is disrespectful or just blatantly wrong!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed my hard work :)


End file.
